Cicatrices
by AntoinetteAntis
Summary: Karin está triste, no le gustan las cicatrices que adornan su cuerpo y envidia la piel de Suigetsu, ya que carece de ellas. SuiKa


**Cicatrices**

Los miembros de Taka se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una cálida y recién armada fogata. Había empezado a refrescar y ya era muy de noche, por lo cual Suigetsu quedó haciendo guardia mientras el resto del grupo dormía plácidamente alrededor del fuego.

El Ninja de la Niebla se encontraba sentado muy cómodamente sobre un tronco cortado. Su vista estaba fija al vacío, como si su mente estuviese sumida en un mar de pensamientos inconclusos buscando ser resueltos por su persona.

Lo que éste ignoraba es que Karin se encontraba despierta observándolo.

La chica lo miraba con cierto recelo.

_Su piel es perfecta…_- pensaba sumamente molesta.

La candela del fuego no hacía otra cosa que jugar con las sombras del rostro del albino. La iluminación que le proporcionaban las llamas de la fogata resaltaban los rasgos de éste; Ojos amatistas, su claro cabello blanco y su piel… su cremosa, pálida y casta piel.

La piel de Suigetsu parecía no haber sufrido nunca un rasguñó, cualidad atribuida a su metamórfica contextura acuosa.

Una vez más, allí tenía ella otro motivo por el cual odiarlo. No solo poseía una personalidad irritante, sino que también tenía algo que ella jamás podría tener…

_Una piel sin cicatrices… _- La pelirroja se movió lentamente hasta esconder su rostro entre sus cabellos rojizos.

Ella sabía a la perfección que su cuerpo no era precisamente bonito ¿A qué hombre le gustaría un cuerpo repleto de heridas?

Completamente imperfecta. Así se sentía la rastreadora de Taka cada vez que observaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Pese a que curar a Sasuke se había vuelto su tarea preferida dentro del equipo, no podía ignorar el daño que le atribuía físicamente el hecho de restaurar el chakra de éste.

Ahogó un sollozo.

Muchas veces había fantaseado con el hecho de estar en compañía íntima del Uchiha, pero estas fantasías se destruían al imaginárselo a Sasuke siendo testigo de su desnudez.

El líder de Taka era simplemente hermoso y por lo tanto, merecía tener a su lado a alguien de similares características…

Otra vez, maldijo la contextura acuosa del Ninja de la Niebla- Estúpido Suigetsu…- susurró de forma molesta. Para su desgracia, el sujeto al cual nombró, la oyó y pronto pudo sentir como el chakra de su compañero se movilizaba hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, dientes de tiburón?- se volteó a verlo con suma molestia.

- Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, me nombraste hace un rato…- torció la cabeza burlonamente mientras se agachaba para verla con detenimiento a los ojos- ¿Estabas teniendo sueños húmedos conmigo, zanahoria?- le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona se hacía presente.

El rostro de la pelirroja se confundirse con el color de su cabello- Idiota- estaba a punto de abofetearlo, pero Suigetsu fue más rápido y agarró su mano.

Una vez más, ella se enfadó.

Miró con evidente enojo el brazo del joven y luego fijó la vista en el suyo. Era obvio que sus cicatrices seguían allí, mientras que los brazos de Suigetsu se mostraban sin ninguna marca.

El albino la miró interrogante. No era común en Karin detenerse en el hecho de que él le había bloqueado un golpe y nada más. Ella siempre intentaba golpearlo nuevamente o zafarse del agarre, sin embargo, la única reacción que mostró la pelirroja fue poner una cara de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó tratando de ahogar un gemido de dolor- ¿Por qué hasta un idiota débil como tú..?- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos rubíes.

Suigetsu se sorprendió de la bochornosa situación, pese a que sabía _muy bien _que Karin era una chica, nunca la había visto llorar.

- ¿Karin?- preguntó temeroso el de la niebla.

- Te odio- se levantó hasta quedar sentada, con sus manos golpeó débilmente el pecho del jóven- ¿Por qué tu piel es perfecta?- le recriminó con enojo- No tienes ni una estúpida cicatriz… en cambio yo…-

El albino sonrió con amargura- ¿Así que era eso?- preguntó con sorna- ¿Tanto te gusta mi piel?- el Ninja se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, provocando que la rastreadora del equipo taka se alejase torpemente hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

Suigetsu acarició con ambas manos las mejillas de la pelirroja tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que caían por sobre éstas. Lentamente, bajó una de sus manos, desde el mentón de Karin, iniciando un camino hasta por debajo de su cuello- Me gustan tus cicatrices - habló con voz ronca.

La chica estaba temblando _¡Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, Suigetsu la odiaba! _Sin embargo esa afirmación carecía de sentido en estos momentos, no cuando podía sentir la respiración del de la niebla golpear su cuello, no cuando su voz la hacía tiritar de excitación.

- ¿T-Te gustan?- no logró zafarse del agarre del albino, por más que luchara, sus instintos no la dejaban alejarse de él. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

…_Era la primera vez que Suigetsu le decía algo bonito…_

- Me encantan- dijo con descaro él mientras se acercaba a los labios de la pelirroja amagando besarla. Adelantándose hacia su boca dando pequeños pero suaves mordiscos y luego alejándose, dejándola confundida por unos segundos, hasta que de nuevo volvía a repetir el mismo movimiento anterior.

El corazón de la rastreadora estaba latiendo a mil por horas, no solo por el hecho de que el espadachín estaba depositando pequeñas mordidas en sus labios, sino porque Sasuke y Juugo aún seguían dormidos y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se despertaran- Pa-Para por favor, Suigetsu- gimió mientras el aludido besaba su cuello con pasión desmesurada y sus manos acariciaban locamente su espalda.

- ¿Suigetsu? ¿No más sardina, ni sushi, ni cabeza de pescado?- rió satisfecho- De haberlo sabido, hubiese hecho esto antes- con un rápido movimiento tomó su mentón y…

- Ejem…- ésta vez era la voz de Sasuke quién, con tremendas ojeras provocadas por la falta de sueño y el exceso de Sharingan, los interrumpió- Me alegra ver que ahora se llevan un poco… mejor- alzó una ceja- Pero necesito dormir…- volvió a recostarse dándoles la espalda ambos.

Juugo ahogó un bostezo imitando la posición del Uchiha.

Las caras de Suigetsu y Karin eran un poema. Rojos de la vergüenza se separaron bruscamente.

- ¡S-Sasuke-kun, no es lo que imagina!- pero él no la escuchaba, estaba profundamente dormido- ¡T-Tú!- volteó su mirada colérica sobre Suigetsu, pero éste solo le sonrió con burla.

_Definitivamente, odiaba todo en Suigetsu. Su piel, su cuerpo, su cara, los sentimientos que despertaba en ella… TODO_

- La próxima vez que estés depresiva por tus cicatrices, dímelo. Tal vez hasta te ayude a ganarte una nueva- le guiñó el ojo mientras se dirigía a su bolsa de dormir.

_Pero lo que más odiaba, es que él amara sus cicatrices_

Refunfuñando, la chica de taka también se sumió en el mundo de los sueños.

**Fin**

Notas de la Autora: Es mi primer fanfic SuigetsuxKarin ( SuiKa ). Espero que les haya gustado u


End file.
